


Blind Date

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers AU - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: bucky x steve
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Blind Date

Steve stood at the grill as everyone enjoyed the first really nice day of spring. Bucky and Sam were playing frisbee, Wanda and Nat were tanning, Tony was being...Tony, and Clint and Vis were in the pool. He was currently eyeing the food that he was cooking, silently telling himself he needed to put more sunscreen on. Even if he was wearing swim trunks and a t-shirt. Muttering a curse to himself, he glanced at Clint. “Hey, can you come watch the grill for a second?” 

Clint nodded. “Yep, just for a second though. I get distracted.” He said with a grin. “Or I eat too many samples.” He heard Nat laugh, making him shake his head. 

Steve chuckled. “I’ll be quick.” He assured, handing him the tongs once he was close enough. He jogged to go back inside, sighing when he felt the cool air hit against him. He was not looking forward to how hot the coming summer would be. Honestly, he hoped he could spend it inside, away from the sun and heat. Possibly hanging out with Bucky. Maybe he would suggest starting a movie binge possibly with some sleepovers. The thought made him blush and he pushed the thoughts to the side for the time being. He quickly applied some of the spray sunscreen he had and rubbed it over his face and what he could reach. Hoping that was good enough, he made his way back to the grill.

“Oh, shiny.” Clint smirked at his friend. 

“Yeah, you’re blinding everyone over here!” Sam joked, shading his eyes as if he was looking at the sun. “You need some color!” He smirked.

“Hey, I’m trying.” Steve chuckled. 

“The only color Steve turns is red.” Nat teased. “Remember when we all went to that amusement park for a day? He was a lobster by the time we left.” She grinned at her friend. “He was in so much pain for ages it seemed.”

Steve blushed at that, making everyone chuckle more. “At least red suits you.” Bucky nodded. “And didn’t you have a tan for a whole two days after? It worked.” 

Steve shook his head. “Two days, yeah. Longest ever.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He got the tongs back from Clint, trying to focus on the grill, and not Bucky. He was slightly self conscious of his skin when it burned and wished it tanned like his best friends. It just...didn’t happen. Just like he was a bit chubbier than his very toned friends. He had a great workout routine, but he didn’t quite have the balance down with his favorite meals which added a layer of fluff to his large frame. It was something he tried not to think about since he was always telling his friends to love their bodies. Letting out a breath, he wondered if Bucky felt the same way.  _ No _ . He doubted it. Bucky was one of the most confident people he knew. 

His eyes drifted again to his friend per habit. He watched him play fight with Sam and knew that Bucky held himself so well. His shoulders were always back, he was constantly winking at people who were nice to him at the markets, and often wore fitted clothes that showed off the best parts of him. Which were all parts in Steve’s opinion. Swallowing, he shook his head. There was no way that Bucky would ever see him the same way. 

Bucky looked over at that moment and to almost confirm Steve’s thoughts, he gave him his signature boyish smirk and a wink. Little did Steve know that Bucky felt the same. That Steve was great, but would never see him as anything more than a best friend. It was why he was so comfortable with him. 

Everyone gathered to eat once the food was ready, Tony grinning. “How’d that date go, Barnes? You never spilled.” 

Bucky choked slightly on his beer. “Because it wasn’t a date, I was just hanging with them.” He looked away as he hadn’t told many people. “You just happened to be in the area.” He shrugged. 

“You’re telling me that you  _ weren’t _ on a date with  _ the _ Sandra?” Tony looked at him, eyebrow raised. 

Bucky shrugged a shoulder. “I mean, I don’t think so.” 

Nat rose a perfect eyebrow. “Sandra, the one with the tattoos? She seems like your type.” She agreed. 

Steve was lost for many reasons. “Who...who is  _ the  _ Sandra?” Despite being close to the rest of them, he had no idea who the hell they were talking about. “Someone I haven’t met?” And why were they speaking about her like she was famous?

Tony nodded. “She started working for the engineering department before we left.” He explained, since he now frequented the campus not as a student, but as a partner in the lab he partially owned now. 

“She also bartended for a while at the bar downtown.” Sam explained how he knew her. 

Since Steve was an art major and didn’t frequent downtown, he was left to imagine who this woman was. Clearly someone that Bucky wanted to spend time with. “Ah.” 

“The hot one?” Clint whispered to Nat who nodded. 

“Anyways, why didn’t you two hit it off?” Tony pressed. “You two seem like a perfect fit.” He mused. “And really, you hear what they say about girls with tongue rings.” He wiggled his eyebrows, earning a slap on the arm from Nat.

Bucky snorted at that. “It’s not that we didn’t hit it off…” He said earning some intrigued looks. 

“But…?” Nat asked. “I feel there’s a but.” She urged him on. “Can’t stop there, Barnes.” She pointed her fork at him. “We’ve known you too damn long.”

Steve tried to not stare too much at his friend, hoping he said he wasn’t into her for some reason. How had he not even been told about his “date”? 

Bucky blushed just slightly. “I think what we have is purely physical and I want something more.” He shrugged. “That’s all.” He said simply.

Tony glanced at Nat for a brief second then back to Bucky. “Nothing wrong with that then.” Nat smiled. 

Sam shook his head. “Barnes always gets the fine ones.” He sighed. “And doesn’t appreciate it.” 

Bucky smirked. “No one said I didn’t appreciate it.” He ran a hand through his hair. 

“Did you tap that?” Clint asked. 

Nat shot him a look. “Don’t day tap that.” She shook her head. “It’s rude.”

Clint pouted. “Fine, but did you?” 

Bucky grinned down at his food and shrugged. He wasn’t about to tell. 

Sam chuckled at that. “Boy, you did.”

Steve focused on drinking his lemonade. He didn’t want to think about this at the moment. Hopefully the conversation shifted away from Bucky’s love life. He knew Bucky liked to go out there, he just didn’t like picturing it too much. Getting up, he glanced around. “Getting a refill, anyone want one?”

Tony held out his cup. “Please and thanks.” He went back to the conversation once Steve had it. 

The blonde focused on getting the drinks filled, wondering if he should get out more. He was never going to get over his best friend by being a homebody. But at the same time, that just wasn’t him. Maybe he’d ask Tony about trying to “get out”. He knew his type for the most part. 

* * *

The sun began to set as the evening wore on and slowly everyone started getting ready to head home before the work week started. Steve was working on cleaning up the backyard. “You've been quiet, everything okay?” Bucky helped as he brought over some bottles to recycle. “Usually when you’re quiet, somethings on your mind.” 

“No, just thinking about this week.” Steve shrugged a shoulder. “Did...did you have plans this week?” He asked, glancing at him for a moment before going back to what he was doing. 

“Nothing planned. Basking in no homework life.” He chuckled. 

“Yeah, I am sure you’re looking towards some fun.” Steve said softly. Bucky had always been the more outgoing one, ever since they were kids. He just was lucky to tag along sometimes. 

“Sure am. Also looking forward to spending time with you. You were so busy planning your final show, I thought you forgot about me.” Bucky said playfully. “Barely heard from you.” He nudged him. 

Steve nodded and briefly wondered if this was when he had met Sandra. “Yeah, I get in my head. Clearly.” He chuckled. “Wanted it to be perfect. Was kinda scared I’d fail it.”

Bucky shook his head. “I knew you wouldn’t. Art is your thing. How could you fail at that?” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “You’ll be shown in galleries and all that.”

Steve blushed. “You’ve always been my number one fan.” He shook his head. “No one hypes my art like you.”

“Glad to have that title. No one else gets to steal that from me, okay? Even when you’re married and have mini Stevie’s.” Bucky pointed a finger at him. “Those little punks still won’t get to be your number one fan.” 

His blush deepened. “Not even close to being on my mind, Buck.”

Bucky squeezed his shoulder. “It’ll happen. When you’re ready.” He assured. “But until then, it’s me and you.” He grinned. “How about next weekend we take a guys trip?” 

Steve found himself automatically nodding. “That’d be great. Maybe that cabin we went to sophomore year? Get some swimming in, hike a bit? Barbecue again?” He said excitedly. Bucky was right, Steve hadn't seen him much while he finished up his final show.

* * *

Nat and Clint were the last ones to get their stuff together and watched the pair out the window. “Wonder when they’ll fess up.” She mused. 

“Never.” Clint sighed with his hands on his hips. “I bet Wilson nearly a year ago and nothing has happened.” He admitted. “Seems everyone but them knows.” 

She nodded. “And it’s so clear.” She pointed out. “Even Bucky knows he wants more than a hookup.” She sighed. “They could be so happy together.” She wanted the best for her friends. “Did you see Steve’s face when we were talking about Sandra?”

“Like a kicked puppy.” He nodded. “For a second it made me want to be his wingman or something to find someone else too.” Seeing his friend hurt really sucked. “If Steve wasn’t so good at control, I’d be expecting drunken texts later.”

Nat made a sad face and nodded. “Maybe we should help him...them maybe…” She said as she thought out loud. “I’ll text Stark when we get home. He might have an idea.”

“You know his idea is going to be like mine and we just get Steve someone to distract him.” Clint looked at her. 

Nat has faith that Tony’s idea would be a little bit better than that. “We’ll see.” She said, taking his hand to lead him to the car. 

* * *

Steve was organizing his prints when Tony rang. “Hey.” He answered cheerfully. 

“Rogers, my favorite blonde. You busy next weekend?” He asked instantly. 

“I think me and Buck were gonna do a guys weekend, why?” He set his stuff down. 

“Cancel it. I’m sure he won’t mind. I’m having a department dinner and I have a pretty friend in need of a plus one.” He said with almost no room for protest. “And, tag, you’re it.” He chuckled. “You’ll love them! Laid back, easy on the eyes.” Steve could picture Tony smirking. 

“Tony.” Steve automatically sighed. “What pour soul did you promise a date for? I’m not...I don’t…” He ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know anything about engineering.” He reminded him. “What would we even talk about? You?” 

Tony laughed. “They aren’t an engineer.” He told him. “They’re into books. They were an English major.”

“Oh.” Steve said softly. “I like books…” He hummed, thinking maybe this was what he needed. “I guess I can go.” He agreed. 

“Great! I owe you. Wear that shiny button up that matches your eyes.” He told him. “I’ll send the info later in the week.” After he hung up with Steve, he would be calling Bucky. 

“Okay.” He said shyly. “Talk to you later then.” He hung up with him and let out a sigh. He felt sort of excited but also felt guilty for cancelling on Bucky. Hopefully he would understand, and they could reschedule. For now, he would go to iron his best pants and shirt from Tony’s recommendations. 

* * *

Bucky put his book down when his phone rang. “Yes, Stark?”

“Ah, my favorite brunette besides myself. Quick, do you have plans this weekend?” He asked, playing with a pen between his fingers, sounding like he had no idea. 

“Yeah, planning a weekend with Steve. Why? No you’re not invited.” He said easily. 

“Cancel it. I have a date for you.” 

“What? No.” Bucky huffed. “I haven’t seen him much because of his final show. I’m not gonna blow him off for a date.” He said easily. 

“Not even for a pretty blonde who likes books, too? Also been known to go camping when they can.” Tony continued. “Plus a fancy dinner included. With a promise of a favor from me.” 

Bucky groaned. “Tell me more I guess…” He let his head hang back. 

“Well educated. Won’t bore you. Likes a good drink. Lightweight though.” He explained. “Just one night?” 

“Why aren’t you going then? Seems you’re interested.” He countered. “Or are you attempting to get Pepper to finally agree to go out with you?”

“Hey, we’re talking about your dating life.” Tony defended. 

“Why me?” Bucky wasn’t convinced. “Why not Sam?” As far as Bucky knew, Sam was single. 

“Not his type.” He said smoothly. “I’ll talk to Steve and explain things. He’ll understand.” 

“I know he will, I was just looking forward to it.” Bucky nodded. “But fine, maybe they’re my soulmate.” He chuckled. He highly doubted it, but there was no way Tony would let up if he refused. 

“Good, because if not I woulda asked Steve. I mean, they’re less his type but he needs to get out more.” He mused. “Wonder if I have any friends who could help him let off some steam…” 

Bucky hummed. “Yeah he does need to loosen up.” He agreed. Even if he wasn’t a fan of hearing about Steve with someone else, he wanted him happy. “Does this date I’m agreeing to meet know I’m a bit on the chubbier side?” 

“It’s someone who wouldn’t care. I wouldn’t set you up with someone shallow.” He promised. “I’ll send you the details. Now let me go call Steve.” 

“Fine. You owe me!” Bucky sighed and hung up. 

* * *

Tony simply texted Steve.  _ Talked to Barnes. He’s fine with doing it another weekend. Relax. _

Smirking to himself, he sent an update to Nat and Clint. Clint sent a thumbs up instantly and Nat sent a simple ‘good.’ They were both hoping the two finally saw that they loved each other. 

* * *

Steve was planning what flowers he would get when Tony texted him. He sighed in relief but still felt he would have to talk to Bucky soon to make sure. He didn’t want his best friend mad at him. Even after years of friendship, he worried he’d lose it. Maybe if he wasn’t upset, he could help him with his look. Letting out a breath, he texted him.  _ Tony said he talked to you about this weekend, but I wanted to make sure you’re not upset about me canceling?  _ He felt sick, imagining he was upset. 

Bucky didn’t take long to reply.  _ What are you talking about? I’m the one who canceled? He set me up on a date, said he was wondering if he had anyone for you.  _

Steve frowned.  _ I cancelled because he set up a date for me.  _ He told him.  _ For some dinner for his department. _

Bucky’s name and face flashed as he called him. “Is he suddenly setting up dates for everyone?” He asked as Steve answered. “He didn’t mention that he  _ did _ find you a date.”

“Yeah.” He said shyly. “I didn’t want to but maybe it’s good for me? Is yours the department thing, too?” Steve sat down, hoping that Bucky had a good time. 

“He didn’t say. Just said it’s a fancy dinner.” Bucky told him. “He said he would owe me.” He explained. “You excited, then?” 

“So so. I like the idea of hitting it off with someone.” He said softly. “But not knowing who I’m meeting is kinda nerve wrecking.” He shrugged, even if Bucky couldn’t see him. 

“You’ll charm them.” Bucky replied easily. “I’m just looking forward to a good meal.” 

“And maybe a good hook up?” Steve asked, cringing. It sounded so wrong to him. 

“Maybe.” Bucky hummed. “I mean, he said they were my type.” He went on. “Pretty blonde who likes books.”

“Mine likes books too, but I don’t know hair color. What if he set us up with twins?” Steve chuckled, using humor to calm his nerves. “Just said they’re easy on the eyes and they were an English major.”

Bucky snorted. “Twins. That could be fun. You like English majors.” He pointed out. “Hopefully you have a good time.”

“Yeah. Hopefully you too.” Steve chewed on his lip. “But, I’m gonna go finish up with my prints and find pants that match the shirt Tony told me to wear.”

“I’m sure you’ll look great. Text me.” He said quickly. 

Once they hung up, Steve let out a breath. Maybe this would help him get over Bucky. After all, nothing had ever happened between them, and Bucky didn’t see him the same way. He hoped this would help his years long crush and he could find a partner who really fit with him. “You’ve gotta move on.” He told himself. He would do his best to make sure he was a good date. 

* * *

Tony texted both throughout the week about their “dates”, trying to play them up. He gave hints here and there, finding it hilarious at times but was really hopeful all together. He had met them towards the end of their freshman year of high school and had thought they were a couple at the time- only to find out Bucky was actually dating a cheerleader. Ever since, he’s always felt no other partners were right for them except each other. Though, Steve had only dated once or twice. Oddly enough, both had been brunettes with light eyes. With Bucky, it had been blonde hair and blue eyes. It was so clear to him and their group of friends. Just not to the pair.

Come Friday, he had them eager to know who their dates were. Nat and Clint were getting to Tony’s house early to watch everything unfold. Both men had been texting them, as well. “I had to assure Steve that some product in his hair was fine.” Nat told them. “And give Bucky eyeliner recommendations.” She explained as Tony poured them each a drink.

“I told Steve this was a department dinner.” Tony smirked. 

“Shit.” Clint chuckled. “Bucky thinks it’s some stuck up chick and that you’re getting back at him for breaking the filter in your fridge.” He grinned. “He’s preparing himself for the worst.” 

“Steve is taking sunflowers.” Tony nodded. “I can’t wait to hear how this goes.” He was crossing his fingers for good news. “Both were kinda worried about them being ‘chubby’. Each asked if their date knew.”

“Awe.” Nat made a face. “They’re so perfect for each other.” She sat up when there was a knock at the door. “That’s Steve. Early as always.” 

Tony grinned and stood. “Let’s do this.” He made his way to the front door, Nat and Clint right behind them. “Steve!” Tony greeted him as he opened the door.

Steve looked well put together and held sunflowers closely. “Tony.” He nodded. “Is my date here, or am I way too early?” He said nervously. 

“Early but not a problem. I got things laid out for you.” He motioned. “Come on in.” 

“Laid out for me? I thought this was some department dinner?” Steve asked as he walked in, confused.

“Oh, did I say that?” Tony frowned. “Huh.” 

Steve looked around. “Tony?” He frowned also. “Is this some trick?” He sighed, shaking his head. “You know I hate when you pull your pranks.” He rolled his eyes.

Tony smiled. “My pranks are amazing. But this isn’t one. Your date should be here in a few minutes. I just thought you deserved a nice night not at any busy restaurant.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “And do you think Clint and Nat would stand by and let me prank you like this?”

“Clint, yeah.” Steve sent him an apologetic look. “But not Nat.” He sighed. “Okay.” He nodded. “Do I get to answer the door when they come?” How was he supposed to act in this situation? “Or do you?” This somehow made him more nervous. 

“I can. You can sit your pretty face at the table.” He chuckled. “Get comfortable. They’ll be here any minute now.”

Steve sighed and nodded, wondering why he had to have an audience for meeting his date. He went to sit down, eyeing the soft candle lighting. Wiping his palm on his pants, he swallowed. Who was he waiting for? Would they even like him? He was fairly shy when meeting new people, and Tony knew that. He would hate to disappoint his date by looks. 

* * *

Tony didn’t have to wait long for Bucky to knock on the door. “Hey, Barnes.” He greeted him. 

“Hey, Stark.” Bucky sighed, holding a single rose. “Hey, Nat...and Clint?”

Clint was grinning. “Hey.” 

“What’s the deal?” Bucky frowned. “Excited?”

“A bit.” Clint nodded. 

“Come on in.” Tony nodded. “Your dates waiting on you.” He motioned to the other room.

“Okay. I’m getting prank vibes.” Bucky sighed, wanting to get it over with if that were the case. He walked in, his boots heavy as he walked to the dining room. “Stevie? What’re you doing here?”

“Buck?” He had stood once he heard footsteps. The flowers were hanging in his hand now. “Tony said this wasn’t a prank.” He tensed.

“It’s not.” Tony day from the entryway. He leaned on the doorframe. “Steve, this is your date Bucky. Bucky, This is your date Steve.” 

Bucky looked at Steve and bit his lip. “You….you okay with this?” He asked, not wanting to force Steve to go on this date. “I get it if you’re not.”

Steve was red. “I...I um…” He swallowed. “I’m okay with it.” He said shyly. “Are you?”

Bucky ran a hand through his hair and offered the rose as his answer. “Course I am.” He gave Steve a cute smile. He chuckled as Steve offered the sunflowers in return. 

“Great.” Steve quickly went to pull out the chair for Bucky to sit. This was something he never dreamed of happening, but here they were. 

Neither of them heard the others leave, too busy blushing and enjoying each other’s company. 

* * *

Bucky gently hung up the last of Steve’s paintings in the living room. Stepping back, he put his hands on his hips, a proud grin on his face. It had been a year since their ‘blind date’ at Tony’s, and they’d finally moved in together. They had just thrown out the last box and we’re having a celebratory dinner of their favorite take out. Bucky had insisted on putting all Steve’s art up around the living room, loving how it looked. And it was  _ theirs. _ Something he was proud of to have with his boyfriend. 

Steve came through, handing him some punch. “Buck…” He blushed. 

He put his arm around the blonde’s shoulders. “I think they’re perfect here.” He smiled as he nuzzled into him. “My man’s beautiful art.” He kissed his neck. “I get to see them every damn day.” 

Steve hugged his waist. “You’re the best piece of art, though.” He flirted. “I think somethings missing, though, don’t you?” He mused.

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “I mean we need to get another recliner…” He shrugged. “Figured we’d get that eventually.” That’s all he could think of. “Maybe some coasters?”

Steve smiled shyly. “Was thinking of something different...maybe a little addition to us?” He suggested. 

“A kid?!” He stared at his boyfriend. “I forgot the pizza in the oven last week and nearly started a fire. You think I can take care of a kid right now?!” He wasn’t against the idea...in the future. Just not right now. Not when he wasn’t even 25 and acted like a big kid at times! 

Steve widened his eyes. “No!” He shook his head. “I mean not right now.” He stammered. “I meant a pet!” He told him. “Like...a cat or a dog.” He blinked.

Bucky blinked as well. “Oh.” He nodded after a moment. “Yeah, I’m up for that.” He smiled. “Can we get a cat?” He asked.

He smiled widely. “Yeah.” He agreed, kissing his cheek. “We can get a cat.” He chuckled.


End file.
